Monsters in the shade
by PVG.Tear
Summary: Hace 30 años una mutación entre humanos y vampiros dio vida a los monstruos que se esconden en las sombras, ahora uno de ellos ha desafiado a la cazadora, Bella jamás perdonará a los asesinos de sus padres. Con su llegada a Forks encontrará algo más...BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer quien nos los ha prestado ;) pero esta historia pertenece a y a Ally-Nessi Cullen, también se ha cogido datos y algunas ideas de manga y anime de Blood+.

**Resumen:** Una mutación genética surge como una raza nueva, destructiva, a partir de la mezcla de humanos y vampiros, los humanos no saben nada, solo la COMHS del gobierno lo sabe pero desconocen su origen (vampírico), Bella un agente que los caza se dirige a Forks para vengar la muerte de sus padres. BXE

* * *

**Monsters in the shade**

**Prólogo**

**Bella PVO**

El bosque silencioso se alzaba a mí alrededor, la noche fría y seca me sumergía en una oscuridad plena, sin embargo mis ojos de cazadora me permitían tener una visión clara de la situación. Iba corriendo tras la pista cuando el sonido de un chillido agudo acompañado por unos gemidos llamó mi atención, me paré en seco, estaba cerca e instantáneamente una de mis manos voló hacia la empuñadura de mi espada, poniéndome en posición de ataque.

El chillido cesó, y algo en la oscuridad comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad.

-ven a por mí…-Murmuré soltando vaho por la boca, mirando a los ojos ámbar del monstruo deforme que se alzaba sobre mí. El kiságora lanzó un breve gruñido mezclado con su habitual chillido en respuesta a mi provocación.

Su fétido aliento me impregnó las fosas nasales, reprimí una mueca de asco y desenvainé mi espada partiendo en dos al Kiságora, volteé la katana **(1) **y la volví a guardar en su funda mientras que al mismo tiempo chasqueé los dedos donde tenía la ceniza Fozzie, de ella prendió el fuego azul, con un rápido movimiento giré sobre mis pies y un aro de fuego me rodeó para terminar mi ataque con los dedos en llama incrustados en su corazón.

El kiságora ardió como buen combustible que era para el fuego Fozzie y en menos de un segundo se convirtió en cenizas.

-Mi misión aquí a concluido ahora es hora de visitar al Kiságora que me ha retado- Salí del bosque a encontrarme con mi moto, una kawasaki Ninja, me puse mi casco negro, y mis guantes, a juego con mi mono motorista de cuero, arrancando en dirección a Forks para cumplir mi venganza.

* * *

**(1):** La katana es una espada japonesa que usaban antiguamente los samurais.

Esperemos que os haya gustado este prólogo e intentaremos actualizar la historia lo antes posible. Para quien no entienda mucho la historia en el primer capítulo lo explicaremos todo ;).

Darle al BOTONCITO VERDE TAN SEXI QUE TENEIS ABAJO

.. y Ally-Nessi Cullen..


	2. CAP 1: Isabella Swan

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es creada por mí (esk siempre se me come mi nombre XD) y Ally-Nessi Cullen. También os advertimos que hemos sacado algunas ideas del manga y anime Blood+

* * *

**Monster in the shade**

**Capítulo1: Isabella Swan **

Iba veloz por la carretera escabulléndome del resto de coches con gran facilidad, apenas sentía el azote del viento gracias a mi casco y la buena estabilidad de la moto. No disminuí la velocidad hasta ver el cartel de Forks que me daba la bienvenida al pueblo, al adentrarme más por la carretera vi el desvío en el linde de aquel verdoso páramo para entrar en el bosque, desaparecí por aquel camino de tierra que me llevaría al funeral de mi padre.

A través de la vieja carretera llegué a las puertas de un antiguo cementerio protegido por un muro de piedra gris con musgo verde por doquier, era como si el mismo bosque intentase entrar en el lúgubre cementerio, la puerta doble, de hierro forjado, estaba abierta de par en par, y decidí entrar con la moto para no perder mas tiempo.

El ruido del motor anunció mi llegada a un numeroso grupo de personas que rodeaban la tumba de mi padre. Parecía que había venido todo el pueblo para asistir al funeral del jefe de policía, de Forks.

Estacioné la moto a un lado y me quité el casco dejando que mi pelo suelto danzará en el aire, me dirigí a la multitud asombrada no sin antes coger mi regalo de despedida para Charlie. La gente me miraba malhumorada e incluso oí algún cuchicheo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que me habían formado.

-¡pero como se atreve a interrumpir así!

-seguro que viene de la ciudad y se ha perdido…

-de verdad que irrespetuosa ¿acaso no ve donde esta?

-¡que se vaya ya!

Entre las voces y miradas asesinas, a mis espaldas, una en concreto se dirigió a mí.

-Disculpe señorita pero estamos en medio de un funeral, por favor tenga un poco de consideración y márchese.- Ni siquiera me giré para encararle ya que lo siguiente que iba a decir iba dirigido para todo el mundo.

-Sí, lo sé señor…-Dejé sin terminar la frase para que él me respondiese.

-Sam, y ahora si es tan amable…-Empezó a decir y antes de que me tocará el hombro para darme la vuelta le respondí fríamente y con un tono arrogante.

-Casualmente "señor Sam" este funeral es el de mi padre- No había terminado de hablar pero esperé un segundo para dejar que se oyeran los "oh" de las personas que estaban allí.- Ahora si me disculpa, vamos a comenzar y quiero escuchar- Dije yéndome justo enfrente de la tumba de Charlie, que estaba al lado de la tumba de mi madre, y observé detenidamente las personas que formaban el círculo.

A parte de las miradas de muchos de los curiosos y los cuchicheos, había un determinado grupo que me llamó la atención. Eran siete, cuatro chicos y tres chicas.

Un hombre rubio, con el pelo bien peinado hacia tras, sujetaba cariñosamente la mano de una mujer más baja que él con el pelo castaño, ambos estaban un poco más adelante que los otros jóvenes, supuse pues, que podrían ser sus tutores ya que los dos eran demasiado jóvenes para que los demás fuesen sus hijos. Los que estaban a un paso por detrás suya, aproximadamente tendrían mi edad; dos estaban emparejados, el chico grandote de pelo moreno con la chica despampanante, alta y rubia, y el chico rubio con una chica menudita de cabellos oscuros y cortos, con las puntas mirando hacia fuera dándole un aire divertido y moderno, también muy bella como todos los demás, y el único que no tenía pareja, el que estaba solo, era un chico bastante atractivo, al igual que el resto, con el cabello de color bronce y un porte despreocupado pero no sin ser vulgar ni irrespetuoso.

No fue solo su extremada y cegadora hermosura la que llamó mi atención, sino, su piel pálida y sus ojos, sus ojos color ámbar, el odio fluía por mí si control, esos ojos tan parecidos al de los asquerosos kiságoras, involuntariamente mis manos se aferraron a los cuchillos que tenía escondido en el interior de las mangas, preparados para ser lanzados, sin embargo a la vista de los demás mis manos se habían convertido en puños.

El chico rubio que estaba con la chica menudita me miró confuso, luego el del pelo cobrizo, que también me estaba mirando, tenía una expresión de frustración y desconcierto, de enseguida aparte mis ojos de ellos e intenté relajarme recordándome que ellos no eran las bestias que daba caza, que ellos no eran el Kiságora que debía matar.

El cura comenzó ha hablar en ese momento sobre el camino de Dios y el final de cada uno en la vida, dejé que sus palabras se perdieran hasta entrar en un completo silencio, donde las únicas voces que escuchaba en mi mente eran las de mi pasado que volvían para recordarme "cómo" y "por qué" me convertí en lo que era ahora...

**-Flasback-**

_Reneé corría por la habitación de nuestro nuevo piso en Phoenix estresada por que, como suele pasar en una mudanza, no encontraba lo que buscaba. Charlie y ella acababan de romper hace un mes, su matrimonio sencillamente se convirtió de un romance a una hermosa amistad._

_-¡estaba segura que lo puse en esta caja!- Decía exasperada rebuscando entre las cosas._

_-mamá ¿me lees un cuento antes de dormir?- Le había preguntado vestida con mí pijama y con mi viejo osito de peluche en la mano derecha._

_-¿eh? ¡ah! Claro Bella pero antes dime ¿sabes donde guardó mamá su libreta?- Su libreta, se refería al cuaderno que utilizaba como diario, y en donde siempre escribía algo antes de irse a dormir._

_-Ahí- Dije señalando detrás suya encima de su cama. _

_-¡ahora recuerdo! Lo había dejado ahí antes de irme a duchar para luego no tener que buscarlo…-Entorné los ojos y solté una risita al pensar que eso era típico de Reneé._

_-entonces… ¿ya me puedes leer un cuento?- Pregunté emocionada tirándole de su batín turquesa, ella me miró y me sonrió con ternura._

_-bien, vamos a leer ese libro Bells- Me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, que estaba al lado de su cuarto, al llegar me acurruqué en la cama, medio tapada con las sábanas, y le tendí el libro que había escogido. _

_-¿Caperucita roja?-Yo asentí y ella abrió el libro de tapa dura con dibujos muy vistosos. Al llegar en el momento en el que caperucita se cruzaba con el lobo y la engañaba, como siempre, yo discutía con mi madre de porqué caperucita se fiaba del lobo._

_-Bella, cariño, solo es un libro, además solo tienes cinco años no debes darle tantas vueltas…-Reneé estaba agotada con nuestra charla, se frotó los ojos y soltó un leve bostezo de cansancio._

_-sí pero…-Quería seguir yo pero un extraño y estrepitoso ruido se escuchó desde el salón, y de repente ahí fue la primera vez que escuché el grito agudo y desafinado de un Kiságora._

_-mamá ¿qué ha…?_

_-shsh- Me calló y me dio señales para que me escondiera debajo de la cama. Hice lo que me dijo y vi como sus pies avanzaban cuidadosamente para salir al pasillo, cerró la puerta y durante unos minutos no se escuchó nada, de pronto oí el ruido de varios objetos rompiéndose, uno detrás de otro, me pregunté porque ningún vecino venía a ayudarnos, cuando sentí los andares pesados de algo acercándose a mi habitación._

_-¡no, aléjate de ella!- El grito de Reneé dio un vuelco a mí corazón, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí fuera?, algo golpeó la pared haciendo temblar la librería, cuadros y objetos que estaba pegados a ella, entonces la puerta se abrió._

_La visión desde debajo de la cama tan solo me permitía ver los pies de las personas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con unas zarpas enormes, grises y con unas uñas asquerosamente largas y negras entrar a paso lento por mí cuarto, estaba claro que aquel ser no era humano. Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos deseando que aquello fuese una pesadilla, por un instante el silencio reinó en la habitación hasta que escuché algo caer pesadamente al suelo, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos de mí madre abiertos y sin vida._

_-Mamá…-Dije sin pensar y me tapé la boca rezando para que el monstruo no me hubiese oído. El Kiságora había dejado a Reneé en vertical, por lo tanto no le podía ver el resto del cuerpo, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirándome directamente a mí. _

_Busqué con la mirada aquellas garras y no las encontré por ningún lado, ¿se habría ido?, me pregunté a mí misma, alcé la mano queriendo agarrar la de mi madre que yacía inerte junto a ella a unos metros de mí, y al asomar mi manita fuera del límite de la cama noté el calor del aliento del animal, rápidamente la escondí de nuevo arrastrándome al fondo de debajo de la cama, pero ya era demasiado, enfrente estaban aquellos ojos, color ámbar, que me miraban, fríamente, desde fuera. El kiságora produjo otro grito que me obligó a taparme los oídos por el dolor que me causaba el agudísimo sonido, intentó cogerme pero su cuerpo y sus garras eran demasiado grandes para entrar en el hueco entre el suelo y la cama, pegó un salto y se volvió a subir a la cama, algo comenzó a resquebrajarse y en menos de un segundo algo se hizo camino por el somier e inesperadamente sentí como algo frío rasgaba mi espalda dolorosamente._

_-¡ah!-Grité sin poder resistir el dolor. La garra del monstruo intentó avanzar más pero el colchón no le dejó y aproveché que estaba atrapado para salir corriendo, grité nuevamente al ver que mi madre no tenía piernas, aquella bestia había partido en dos a Reneé desde la cintura._

_El mareo, el dolor, junto con la perdida de sangre, de la herida, las lágrimas a borbotones que me desenfocaban la visión y una terrible angustia de ver tanta sangre y a mí madre descuartizada, hizo tambalearme mientras corría herida por el pasillo. _

_Cuando llegué al salón aquello estaba totalmente destrozado, todo me empezó dar vueltas y caí de rodillas al suelo abatida, creí haber oído un ruido pero ya no sabía si me lo había imaginado hasta que volví a sentir ese caliente y fétido aliento en la nuca, sabía que no me daría tiempo a girarme y gritar, cerré los ojos esperando despertar de la pesadilla, pero nada sucedió, los abrí y me di la vuelta gimiendo y llorando temiéndome lo peor, pero allí solo había una ceniza oscura donde aun quedaba una débil llama azul entre los escombros. _

_-ya estas a salvo pequeña- Dijo una voz y levanté la cabeza topándome con una mujer de pelo negro recogido en una larga coleta alta, tenía unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche y su piel era morena con algunos pequeños lunares marrones, vestía con un traje de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo y tenía dos pistolas guardadas en el cinturón. _

**-Fin del Flasback-**

El día que murió mi madre y me salvó un cazador, fue el día en que me juré vengar su muerte matando a todos los Kiságoras.

Hace treinta años atrás aparecieron los primeros Kiságoras, y a así dio lugar la organización secreta del gobierno especializada en matarlos, también llamada como la CHOMS. Esta organización descubrió que el origen de los Kiságoras había sido el resultado de la alteración de ADN humano que había mutado gracias a la mezcla con un compuesto que se sigue desconociendo tras todos estos años.

Finalmente esta mutación se habla de ella hoy día, para quién entendemos de este mundo, como un virus letal que hay que exterminar.

El contagio se produce cuando eres herido por un Kiságora, que anteriormente fue también humano, en las primeras transformaciones sigues teniendo una "forma" humana, algo así como Hulk en gris y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, después de la quinta transformación tu cuerpo se deforma por completo, las extremidades se hacen el triple de grandes hasta convertirse en zarpas, el cuerpo se alarga y aparece una nueva musculatura bien definida, el cuello se ensancha y tu cabeza también se alarga acabando, en comparación, con la forma de un lobo sin pelo, mientras, que aumentas el cuádruple de tú tamaño original, te aparece una cola similar a la de un reptil, tu piel se rompe a tiras, mudando a otra piel mas dura que el propio acero, y de color gris, los ojos dejan de ser rojos y lo sustituyen por el ámbar, lo único que nunca cambia es que tienes deseos de beber sangre.

Los humanos infectados no saben que lo están y cuando se alteran altamente su estado emocional se convierten en kiságoras, sin embargo cuando vuelven a la normalidad no recuerdan nada que hayan hecho durante su transformación, ni tampoco los cinco minutos antes de haberse convertido, pierden la razón y el propio conocimiento como seres racionales convirtiéndose en verdaderas bestias.

Cuando fui herida, Cassandra me curó y me sacó el líquido, al que llamamos ponzoña, después me inyectó el antídoto G9, ella fue la chica -la cazadora- que me salvo aquella noche.

El G9 es el antivirus que los científicos crearon para que una vez que fueses infectada y te extrajeran la ponzoña, te lo inyectasen para evitar la muerte. La ponzoña si no termina el cambio en el organismo del ser humano, este muere, es por eso que a los infectados no les quedaba otro remedio que morir o terminar siendo monstruos, pero hace relativamente poco, un año antes de suceder la muerte de Reneé y ser destinada a este mundo, los científicos crearon el G9, el G9 tenía componentes similares al del ADN de un Kiságora pero no era la mitad de su estructura ni era ponzoñoso, servía para engañar al organismo humano y hacerle creer que el veneno no se había ido, así se consiguió burlar a la muerte y a la transformación.

Aunque el veneno no llegó a extenderse por mi cuerpo, mi espalda es ahora igual de dura que la piel de un kiságora, y tiene una fea cicatriz de las garras de la bestia que me marcó, al cumplir los trece años me convertí definitivamente en una cazadora de la CHOMS, cubrí aquella cicatriz con una tatuaje, que iba desde el cuello hasta el final de la espalda.

El dibujo que decidí llevar tatuado era muy complicado y enrevesado, en medio de la espalda había un ojo abierto, desde sus pestañas salía un remolino que se iba haciendo mas grande y se mezclaba con otro, ambos en la misma dirección, hacia mi hombro derecho, el remolino desaparecía y se convertía en dos líneas que en ocasiones se entrelazaban hasta que se dividían nuevamente, una cubría de bifurcaciones mi hombro derecho y la otra terminaba elegantemente en mi cuello, también por el lado derecho.

Las dos líneas tenían distintas decoraciones, en una le salían como llamas por los laterales y en la otra; espinas como las que tienen las rosas. Desde el lagrimal salía una lágrima que dejaba marcado su recorrido hasta el rabillo de la columna vertebral donde había también otra lágrima que indicaba que se había derramado desde la punta del otro extremo del ojo.

Aunque no llegué a convertirme en un monstruo, lo soy, he matado y en ocasiones incluso antes de permitir que se llegaran a trasformarse por completo en un Kiságora. Pues nosotros los distinguimos en dos grupos, el grupo A; que son lo iniciados y a los que se pueden salvar extrayéndoles la ponzoña e inyectándoles la cura que los convierte en cazadores -los cazadores; los únicos que pueden matar a un kiságora- y el grupo B: los que han completado su transformación y se debe de matar.

La definición de Kiságora podría ser la definición de un vampiro; bebedores de sangre, ya que cuando se transforman es lo único que quieren, pero a diferencia de los vampiros, que son leyendas, los kiságoras existen, por suerte, aunque mi espalda sea única por su tatuaje o por su extremada dureza, al menos, no llegué a desarrollar la sed –yo, ni ninguno que es cazador-.

Los que fueron marcados como yo y ahora son cazadores fuimos dotados con ciertos poderes, en resumen una mejora de nuestros sentidos junto con una fuerza y velocidad por encima de lo normal para un humano.

Me eduqué y me formaron como cazadora desde los cinco años, al principio vivía con mi padre y cuando tuve nueve años seguí en la organización, la CHOMS, siendo mi tutora y quien estaba a cargo de mí; Cassandra, la misma que me salvó.

Charlie lo sabía todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero a sobre los kiságoras, la CHOMS, yo, la muerte de mamá…etc, para mí fue el mejor padre que podía tener, siempre me apoyó y guardó muy bien mi secreto, ya que para todos los habitantes de Forks yo había vivido en un internado y desde entonces jamás se había vuelto a saber de mí, ambos éramos muy parecidos por lo que Charlie comprendía aquello que incluso no decía cuando hablaba con él, y ahora simplemente ya no tendría ha nadie con quien hablar, hablar como lo hacía con él o como lo podría haber hecho con Reneé.

-…y para finalizar esta despedida que no es un adiós, recordemos, porque él siempre habitará en nuestros corazones, damos paso a algunas palabras que quieren dedicarle amigos y familiares.- El cura me devolvió a la realidad con esas últimas palabras, _¿familiares? Pero si el único familiar que tiene Charlie soy yo… ¡oh no! A mí se me dan fatal este tipo de cosas, ¿qué voy ha decir? Uff… papá ¿qué quieres que diga si heredé de ti esa incomodidad al hablar de nuestros sentimientos? _

-hija, ¿Quieres decir algo?- Me preguntó el cura, cuando acabó de soltar un discurso, demasiado pronto, un hombre en silla de ruedas sobre la pesca con mi padre y los años de amistad que los había unido.

-eh sí…-Dije y me puse al lado del cura donde ahora más que nunca veía como todo el mundo posaba con atención y curiosidad su mirada en mí.

-Mi padre fue el mejor padre que pude haber tenido… - _¡Demasiado típico! Anda Bella puedes hacerlo mejor…,_ me animé a mí misma- …siempre escogió la decisión que creyó correcta para mí, y agradezco sinceramente sus esfuerzos por ayudarme. Son muchos los recuerdos y pocas las palabras que nos dijimos, ya que los dos éramos iguales y nos conocíamos lo suficiente para no tener que decir las cosas en voz alta. Y aunque me hubiese gustado verle una última vez, me conformo con a ver llegado a tiempo para decirle adiós- _Y también me conformaré con matar a su asesino…_

-Pero como ya he dicho…- Interrumpió el cura al ver que no iba a seguir hablando- …no es un adiós definitivo, por que él siempre estará con nosotros, aquí- Dijo señalando con su dedo índice el corazón. El cura me sonrió tiernamente para darme ánimos, y volví a mí sitio. Finalmente dieron lugar a enterrar el ataúd de Charlie.

El ataúd fue bajando lentamente delante de mí, de fondo oía los llantos silenciosos, y otros no tan silenciosos, de las personas, hasta que al final Charlie quedó sepultado bajo las paredes de hormigón.

La gente comenzó a irse y yo me quedé mirando la tumba de mi padre esperando estar a solas.

-Isabella- Me volví a quién me había llamado, era el hombre de sillas de ruedas- no sé si te acordarás de mí pero soy Billy Black, el mejor amigo de tú padre, hablé contigo por teléfono, yo fui quien te dijo…

-Sí, ya recuerdo, Billy gracias por llamarme, ¿la policía sabe algo más de lo que le sucedió?- Le pregunté con una voz neutral.

-Preferiría contarte los detalles en otro momento- Contestó algo sorprendido e incómodo.

-¡oh! Esta bien tienes razón este no es el mejor lugar…- Me sonrojé ante el descuido, se me olvidaba que el resto del mundo no estaba acostumbrado a ver morir constantemente a las personas.

-Solo quería recordarte que vamos a utilizar la casa de Charlie para darle un pequeño homenaje de despedida entre los más aligados a él, ya te lo comenté cuando hablamos…

-por supuesto, no te preocupes yo iré más tarde a casa, solo que por favor cuando llegue el camión de mudanzas diles que lo dejen todo en el garaje y ya lo organizaré todo cuando vuelva.- Hablé demasiado pronto, por la cara de Billy, seguramente debía darle la impresión de ser una persona muy frívola.

-Yo pensé que vendrías, además te hará bien…

-No- Respondí bruscamente y añadí rápidamente para suavizar; pero gracias, de todas maneras, por la invitación- Hacía tanto tiempo que no me relacionaba con personas normales que me costaba construir una frase compuesta por un sujeto, un verbo y un predicado.

Billy se fue y pude estar sola al fin con Charlie. Me arrodillé y cuando me aseguré de que ya no había absolutamente nadie empecé a llorar, las lágrimas caían sin cesar e intentaba reprimir los gemidos pero hacía tantos años que no lloraba, tanto sufrimiento acumulado, que ahora era imposible parar. El cielo gris descargó la lluvia en ese instante, parecía que el tiempo acompañaba a mi estado de ánimo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y tampoco me importaba mucho cuando ya no podía llorar y tenía los ojos rojos, secos e hinchados, la lluvia también había cesado, me levanté despacio del suelo y sacudí mis ropas para quitarle las hojas y plantas, en ese momento algo me sobresaltó, en realidad, no había oído nada era más bien un presentimiento, sentía como si alguien me estuviese observando pero allí no había nadie ¿no?, _estas comenzando a delirar Bells, aquí solo estas tú…,_razoné con mi voz interior.

Desenvolví el churro de papel, ahora mojado, donde estaban las dos rosas, afortunadamente en buen estado, una negra y otra blanca unidas por un fino y llamativo hermoso lazo rojo, que había traído para Charlie y las dejé al lado de la fotografía de la lápida, ya decorada con un montón de ramos y coronas de flores a su alrededor.

-La rosa negra significa que se ha violado la sangre de un inocente, la blanca; la muerte unida por un lazo rojo que significa la unión que nos ata en esta vida y en la siguiente, ¿te acuerdas? Tú me lo enseñaste cuando murió mamá, y al igual que entonces te prometo que jamás me olvidaré de vosotros. Mamá, papá…- Dije mirando a las tumbas correspondientes de cada uno e imaginándome que estaban enfrente de mí, mirándome con ese infinito cariño que solo ellos sabían transmitirme.

-… os quiero –Tragué hondo y me fui aún con aquella sensación de que alguien me observaba.

**continuará...**

* * *

HOLA!! :DD

Mi amiga y yo estamos muy emocionadas con esta historia, en donde en un futuro lo mas seguro es que metamos algún que otro lemon XD muajja muajaja, bueno esperamos que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestros comentarios y opiniones apretando en ese SEXYYYYYY BOTÓN VERDE de abajo jajajaj :P, porfaaaaaa :D !!


End file.
